


El Universo nunca olvida

by Mistress_of_Vos



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Depression, Jason es un alcohólico, M/M, Smoking, Sorry Not Sorry, This is in spanish but I like to tag in english, Tim is having a sweet revenge, implied abusive relationship, implied rebound
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos
Summary: A veces, a Tim le gusta encender un cigarrillo y subirse a la azotea para observar la Luna. Solo. Lejos de la triste realidad de Gotham y de la suya propia. /AU/.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 14





	El Universo nunca olvida

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, este trabajo estaba en fanfiction.net primero pero hey, esa plataforma tiene el detalle de que nadie manifiesta nada en tus historias, solo dan fav y listo, quiero intentar un cambio. Y esta es la primera historia que pongo aquí para comenzar mi mudanza. Sìganme en Twitter @mistressofvos

A veces, a Tim le gusta encender un cigarrillo y subirse a la azotea para observar la Luna.

Solo.

Lejos de la triste realidad de Gotham y de la suya propia.

Tim se fuma de uno a tres cigarrillos como máximo y luego se va a dormir. Siempre sin cerrar la ventana de su habitación (porque es probable que si no escucha todo el alboroto de su vecindario en la mañana no se despierte) y con el volumen de su celular a todo lo que da, pero nunca llegan mensajes.

No le llegan mensajes de texto, no, le llegan llamadas.

Llamadas de Jason, a eso de la de la madrugada, justo cuando Tim tiene el sueño ligero y cualquier cosa lo despierta.

Tim siempre le contesta, y escucha los sollozos y gritos de Jason por el auricular, Tim murmura siempre la hora y que Jason tiene que dejar de beber tanto.

Pero no le cuelga hasta que Jason comienza a susurrar con voz ronca y necesitada lo mucho que le ama, que lo siente, que quiere que vuelva con él.

Tim le cuelga y se duerme de nuevo, tras haber perdido una hora y poco más de sueño; al día siguiente lo levantará el ruido de su vecino y se dará cuenta que tiene que estar en su oficina en 45 minutos y que es una suerte que su cafetera sea tan rápida y su oficina a esta a poco más de diez minutos.

Tim pensará un poco en Jason, y en quien de los dos habrá sufrido más; y va a pensar también en cómo diablos cinco meses de tu vida pueden joderle tanto a uno la existencia aún después de dos años de la ruptura.

Sin embargo, Tim siempre olvida buscar una solución y prefiere ir a almorzar con Conner y Bart y ríen y se le olvidan los problemas.

Tim vuelve a su casa y cena mientras ve televisión, después lee un poco, prepara todo lo necesario para mañana y sube a la azotea a fumar y ver la Luna mientras piensa en como Gotham está peor cada día y como Bruce cada vez más cerca de morir y como es probable que Damian le quite su parte de la herencia y que Conner sigue coqueteándole y que él realmente quiere casarse y adoptar y tener un gato…

Y después se va a dormir, y Jason le marca al celular y Tim contesta y lo escucha.

Todo por el mero placer de saber que Jason ahora sufría lo que Tim había estado sufriendo hasta seis meses antes y durante más de un año.

Todo, para saborear al karma y saber que cada lágrima y cada corte, habían valido la pena.

Porque el Universo nunca olvida.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Es una historia vieja, publicada en 2018 pero escrita en 2017, no me juzguen que sea tan mala... Aunque todas mis historias son medio malas, lol.  
> Em fanfction.net tengo otras tantas, mi username es igual pero con espacio en lugar de guin bajo, es decir: Mistress of Vos


End file.
